


outlet

by KATANAGAMI



Category: Bleach
Genre: F/F, Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-16
Updated: 2019-12-16
Packaged: 2021-02-26 07:49:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 497
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21819958
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KATANAGAMI/pseuds/KATANAGAMI
Summary: Orihime gets some feelings off her chest.
Relationships: Arisawa Tatsuki/Inoue Orihime
Comments: 1
Kudos: 16





	outlet

**Author's Note:**

> im losing my spark for writing!! I meant for this to be longer, and more heartfelt but i kept burning out as i was writing, so it ended a little abruptly. im sad i couldn't even hit 500 words but hey, there's always another day :]

“Orihime?” Tatsuki asked, leaning over to see her friend’s face.

It had only been about two weeks since Aizen had been defeated from his attack on Karakura town. Some people were fortunate enough to not know of the events that occurred, only knowing of the damage that was caused on their beloved town.

“What’s up Tatsuki?” Orihime replied, brushing her hair behind her ear.

“Do you know if… if Ichigo will be okay?”

“Ichigo?” she chirped, sitting up straight at the mention of his name. “Ichigo will be just fine! He’s all touuuugh and stronnng, and determined! He’ll come out of this bright and peachy just like he always does!” Orihime said, punching the air playfully to represent Ichigo’s strength. 

“Wow…” 

“Huh?” Orihime brushed some hair behind her ear again.

“You just had a near death experience from what you told me, and yet… you’re still so upbeat. I feel so weak, Orihime. I barely dealt with any of that yet I’m so much more worn out than you could ever be,” Tatsuki sighed, looking down.

The red headed girl stared at her friend. “I’m really worn out too,”

Tatsuki glanced up.

Orihime chuckled weakly. “All of us almost got killed.  _ I _ almost got everyone killed. This entire situation wouldn’t have happened if it weren’t for me, Tatsuki.”

“Wait, Orihime, don’t say it like that.”

Tatsuki’s eyes met glossy ones, as the light from outside the window lit up Orihime’s tears. Her heart sunk seeing her like that, seeing the utter guilt written all over her face.

“Oh no,” Orihime choked. “I’m crying!” she laughed, closing her eyes which let the tears roll down her cheeks easier.

Tatsuki stared. 

Orihime’s eyes glanced open to see Tatsuki looking at her, and she looked away to wipe her eyes. 

"Don’t mind me! I don't do this often…" 

"W…" 

"Hm?" Orihime sniffled. 

"W-Why not?" Tatsuki stammered.

The redhead brushed some hair behind her ear, tilting her head to the side. “Well, I don't like to cry… At least, not in front of anyone. Everyone else is so busy. They're all struggling too! Isn't it fair…" she hiccuped. "...Isn't it fair to them to see at least one happy face in a time like this?" 

“Hime…” 

Tatsuki’s eyebrows creased, her eyes suddenly burning. Orihime squeaked when she noticed tears rolling down her friend's cheeks too. 

“Oh no, I’m so sorry, I made you cry too!”

“Naaaah. My fault. I shouldn’t have mentioned all this. Man, your emotions are so contagious.”

“Huh?”

“Well. Y’know, when you laugh… I always find myself chuckling with you. When you get ticked, I wanna punch that thing for you. I guess when you cry, it’s the same thing.”

Orihime’s face flushed. "I don't know if that's a good thing! But I definitely don't want you crying because of me!" she babbled, flailing her hands around. 

Tatsuki chuckled and wiped her eyes, her coolness making Orihime calm down. 

“It’s fine, Hime. I don’t mind crying with you.”

  
  



End file.
